The Ads
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Stay tune! Untuk lihat iklan berikut ini...
1. Tren

_Disclaimer_: "Eyeshield 21" adalah properti milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

_Warnings_: AU,OOC..Campur aduk..ada Yaoi..ada normal..gado2 lah..kegaringan mungkin muncul..heehe..

_Genres_: Humor dan segala2 tambahannya....

_Pairing_: Banyak deh..

_Rating_: 15an

_Author_: hikari rio dan....klo ada yang mau nimbrung silahkan aja..Apan daku teh ga jago humor c yah...XD

**-The Advertiestments ES21 ver.-**

**1. Fren a.k.a Tren**

Ibu: Megu

Anak: Suzuna

Ayah: Rui

Satpam: Tetsuma

_**ZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!*swara spatu roda***_

_**TENG TENG TENG!!**_

**Suzuna:** Yah! Pa Satpam, jangan tutup dulu pintunya!!

**Tetsuma:** *dengan datar nunjuk ke rah jam…7 lebih 10..*

**Suzuna:** *hela* telpon dulu aja dhe…

_**TLILIT TLIILIT!**_

Di rumah…Megu lagi baca-baca buku tentang fesyen, trus ada telpun..

**Megu:** Ya?

**Suzuna:** Ma, aku telat.

_**PIP!**_

**Megu:** hah? Telat gimana? Suzuna??? SUZUNA?!*murka ambil pedang kendo* KUBUNUH YANG MENGHAMILI ANAKKKU!!!!

**-Telepon jangan setengah-setengah….makannya, pake TREN! Murah kemana2…-**

**..Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku..**

Eh, ada telepon lagi…

_**TLILIET! Tliliet!**_

**Megu:** Halo?

**Rui:** Ma, aku dapet yang baru loh! *background tempat lelang motor langka*

_**PIP!**_

**Megu: **Pa? PAPA?! *kali ini bawa bat baseball penuh paku2* RUI HABSHIRA! KUKEBIRI KAU!

**TREN! By Mobile 21**

**---------c----------c------------c---------**

**XD** ntar lanjut..nunggu iklan di tv lagi ya~ Ayo komen2 dan ide2 iklannya....


	2. XLMen

Wah...ternyata tanggapannya positif! *kaget sendiri* Trims banyak!!! XD Rikuesnya saya coba satu-satu ditulis ya! Tp yang..well..sekiranya mudah di 'literatur' kan...hehe...

**2. L-Men a.k.a XL-Men**

Cowo keren: **Banba, Gaou, Kurita **

Cowo culun: **Yamato**

Cewe lewat: **Karin ama Mamori**

Tambahan: **? *tebaklah***

Suatu hari di kolam renang supher elidh di daerah para pemain _football..._

*Kamera nyorot Yamato lagi push up mati-matian, badan dia berbentuk six pack super sintal...*

**Yamato:** 201..202...

*Ada Karin ama Mamori lewat...*

**Yamato:** Hai cewe...*senyum2 nista*

**Karin:** *bisik2 ketawa-ketiwi gitu* Hihihi...kerempeng banget sih...

**Mamori:** *bisik*Ga level deh....Ah, halo...*bales dadah, tapi arah mandangnya beda...*

Yamato yang bingung liat cewe2 itu senyum2 ke arah belakang dy, terus liat ke belakang, lagi ada trio dengan body super-super-super gede gede...

**Banba:** Memangnya olah raga aja cukup? *smirk*

**Gaou:** Mana bisa...*mandang remeh*

**Kurita:** Coba minum ini deh...*dengan ramah ngasih boks susu*

Yamato ngambil boks warna ijo item tadi...

**Yamato:** XL-MEN?

**XL-MEN!**

**Susu berprotein tinggi, yang membantu ****untuk pembentukan otot tubuhmu...**

***lebih besar lagi***

**Yamato: **Yang bener aja!? Masa yang kaya _gitu _laku sih?! *mandang ga percaya*

Tapi dia ngedenger di belakang pada jerit-jerit fans ama itu orang bertiga...

**Girls:** BANBA-KUN! KURITA-KUN!!! GAOU-SAMA!!!

**Yamato: **Ah, masa sih...? *muka ga percaya*

Lalu,seseorang cowo tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Yamato...

**Someone:** Tapi benar kok, mereka itu indah...*mata berkilau2*

**Yamato:** IEH!? YANG BENER AJA?!

**-XL-MEN-**

**Trust me....it worse...**

**(XXXXX)**

Namanya juga pemain _football_, makin badannya gede. Makin dipercaya buat menangin pertandingan…aslinya begitu…=w= *susu favku, jadi iklannya juga musti masuk*


	3. Gunlight

Aiye...ga sempet bales reviewnya! mohon maaf... Kul saya menggila...hahahhaa~XD  
Ow, Akuma Techou masih lanjut kok...cuma ini selingan aja biar ga pada nyangka saya vakum atau gimana gt...crita2 panjang membutuhkan daya talar lebih berat sih ya...hehe..

**3. Sunlight a.k.a Gunlight *versi spons***

Chef cewe-ganti cowo: **Sena**

Chef cowo: **Hiruma**

**Jreng! JRENG! *musik awal***

**Sena:** Kembali lagi di acara memasak bersama saya, Chef Sena. Sekarang saya, akan kasih tahu rahasia masakan enak para koki ! *centil centil gitu di depan kamera*

**Hiruma:** Cih, kaya yang bisa aja...*somse sambil maniak nyincang bawang bombay*

**Sena:** Eh, lihat dulu...Ini dia, _Gunlight active gel_ baru!

**Hiruma:** KAKAKAKA! Sabun cuci?! Bego ya kau!

**Sena:** *cemberut sebelum senyum lagi* Justru ini rahasia terbaik para koki, yaitu piring yang benar-benar bersih untuk mengeluarkan rasa masakan terbaik!

*kamera nyorot ke spons yang dipegang Sena*

**Sena:** Nih lihat, dengan aktif gelnya, cukup tuang sedikit ke spons, *tuang sabun* lalu basahi dengan air dan remas hingga berbusa. *busa-busa* Busanya yang banyak, bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan lemak membandel...

**Hiruma:** *tersepona melayang khayal, tapi ikut-ikutan* Hoo....saya suka meremas-remas...

**Sena:** *mendelik benci*

**Hiruma:** ...sponsya...*nambahin buru-buru*

**Sena:** Nah, pemirsa sudah tahu apa rahasianya kan? Pilihan terbaik para koki, _Gunlight active gel_ baru!

_*Jeng! Jeng! Gambar produk Sabun Gunlight di layar*_

**Hiruma: **Chibi, aku jadi ada ide baru...ayo ikut sini...*senyum2 laknat*

**Sena:** Hah? Hiruma-san? Tunggu dulu....eh, untuk apa sabun sebanyak itu?! Hiruma-san!?!!

**Hiruma:** Soap-play....

**Sena:** IEEEH??!!

**Licin, bersinar, Gunlight!**

**TING!**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Dasar sial...kualat bikin Sena begini! Saya kena wasir sekarang!


	4. GR

**4. XL a.k.a GR**

Cewe kacamata: **Yukimitsu** *ga ada imej lain yang bisa masuk…maaf yuki..*

Cowo yang mo beli kartu : **Agon**

Raffi Ahmad : **Taki**

**-GR-  
**

Suatu hari, di mall elektronik. Ada cowo berambut dread locks ala Mbah Surip yang nanya-nanya ke konter hape dengan cowo botak cungkring lagi ngejagain itu konter...

*Yuki lagi ngisi TTS*

**Agon:** Yo, brother. Ada kartu perdana yang bisa nelpon murah ga?

**Yuki:** *seringai* A,a,a...Segitu aja dude???!

**Agon:** *ngangkat alis* DUDE?!

*Henshin! Jadi anak R&B penuh bling2*

**Yuki:** Eh, tao ga si loh...eh tao ga si loh...GR nelponnya murah buangets..plus gratis smsan juga ma'men! *rap*

**Agon:***mundur* Ah, ma-masa sih?!

**Yuki:**Menurut loh? *ala Fitri Tropica* Belom cukup getoh?? Heh...*henshin lagi! Bling2nya lebih banyak, sambil muter ke arah laen* Bisa YM!an, FB, plus Twitteran super murah juga buat apdet status, Bro!

*kamera nyorot Taki yang muter2*

**Taki: **A...hahaha! GR emang lebih murah jeng, beli kartu perdananya supaya bisa ngeksis kaya aku...Ahaha! *muter2 lagi*

*kamera nyorot Agon yang buru2 bayar trus ngacir, di belakangnya Yuki sudah 'kembali' waras....Di belakangnya lagi, ada Taki yang masih terus muter-muter berusaha gantiin pajangan balet*

**GR!**

**-It's how people connected-**

**Yuki: **Agh! Itu bukan aku!

**Agon:** Kenapa aku harus satu iklan dengan sampah-sampah ini?!!

**Taki:** Ahaha! Monsieur, ini supaya kau lebih bebas seperti GR! Bebas jangkauan! Bebas!! Ahaha!!*muter2*

**Agon:** AGH! CHIKUSO!!! *jambak rambut frustasi*

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Ah...ini susah juga...casting,casting...=w=;


	5. JimJamGame

Saya suka yaoi….saya fujoshi….jadi…

**5. TimTam Slam a.k.a JimJam Game**

Pramugari 1: **Sena**

Pramugari 2: **Riku**

Penumpang cowo: **Hiruma, Kid, Rui, Togano**

Penumpang cewe: **Megu, Suzuna**

Di sebuah penerbangan kelas satu super meuwah...

**Intercom****:** Perhatian..perhatian, harap penumpang kencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan siapkan JimJam...kami akan memperagakan bagaimana menikmati JimJam Game kali ini...

*muncul Sena ama Riku yang pake baju pramugari nan imudh! Rok mininya disini ganti ama shortpants...*

**Hiruma:** *drool* Oh…em ji, apa aku di surga? *drool*

*lewatin kursi Kid*

**Kid: *******siul*****

*lewatin kursi Rui*

**Rui: **Prikitiw…

**Megu:** *pandangan tajam*

**Rui:** Ugh..i-ini..aku kepedasan..mau minum..er…Fyuuh! Fyuuh!

*lewatin kursi Togano*

**Togano****:** *menatap kaki ramping*

**Suzuna****:** Hmph! *cemberut*

**Togano****:** Ternyata bentuk realisnya seperti itu. *datar tiis, baca komik lagi*

**Suzuna****:** *sweatdrop* Hah?

*udah di tengah pesawat*

**Intercom****: **Pertama-tama..gigit ujung JimJamnya..

*dua model tadi langsung gigit pelan-pelan*

**Hiruma:**Wuh..bahaya nih...*siap2 tisu*

**Intercom****: **Gigit ujung satunya lagi...

*trus gigit kue lagi pelan-pelan*

**Kid:** *kegerahan* Kok panas ya?! Es...es!

**Intercom****: **Lalu hisap kopinya dan nikmati rasa cokelat mewahnya...

*Sruput! Trus kuenya dimakan...agak berantakan di tangan, dan dibersihkan dengan jilatan terakhir...Mm..yummy..*

_**KLATAK!**_

**Hiruma****+Kid:** *jawdrop*

**Intercom: **Mau tahu yang lainnya lagi? Klik www. apasihjimjamgame . com ...

**...JimJam..****.**

**-Cokelat banget-**

**Hiruma: ***kolaps+nosebleed parah*

**Kid:** *memutih jadi patung*

**Sena: **Gya! Hiruma-san! Kid-san! Kalian kenapa?! Sadarlah! X(

**Riku:** Biarin, ntar kalo sadar malah bahaya...=///=

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Kalo dibikin dojin...ini iklan bisa jadi erotis banget...ahahhha!

Situs jangan dicoba, karena memang ga ada...


	6. Down 67

**5. Djarum 76 a****.k.a Down 67**

Jin cowo: **Taka**

Jin cewe: **Karin**

Suatu hari, di sebuah gudang di dalam kraton tua...terdapatlah dua buah kendi yang diletakkan bersebelahan. Hari itu, ada seekor tikus yang nyenggol dua kendi ini ampe jatoh..

_**GPRAK!**__***suara kendi pecah***_

_**JRENG! *pembukaan ala wayang***_

_**BWOOSH! *asap2***_

**Karin:** Kanda...aku rindu deh...*mucul pake kebaya plus sanggulan*

**Taka:** *senyam senyum*Ah, aku juga...sekarang apapun yang kamu mau, akan kukabulkan...*muncul pake baju adat Jawa lengkap dengan blangkon2 plus keris*

**Karin: **Sungguh?! Kalau begitu...aku mau rumah...

**Taka: **Akan ku- *kepotong*

**Karin: **Kolam renang, apartemen, mobil, limosin, baju baru, perhiasan...oh, jangan lupa meja gambar, satu set pena komik, G Pen, tinta cina, copic semua warna, kertas gambar khusus, brush pen, powder copic, tablet...*etc...etc...*

**Taka: ***senyum mesem sambil jongkok pasrah* Heuh...ga jin...ga manusia...matre semua...

**-****...Down...Down...Down...67!-**

**Karin: **Dan kakanda!

**Taka: **Y-ya?

**Karin: **Aku ingin asisten untuk membantuku membuat doujinshi...

**Taka: **Sekarang cerita apalagi?

**Karin: **Tentu saja Eyeshield...kalau bisa yang fujoshi ya?*berbinar-binar*

**Taka:**Hee?!

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Gawat nih, apa jadinya doujinshi yang dibuat Karin nanti?! Hahhahaha! XD

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyumbangkan idenya..satu2 saya coba penuhi ya ! Tetap stay tune di Rio's channel untuk iklan favoritmu!!


	7. Hiie

**6. Three**** a****.k.a Hiie**

Agnes: **Mamori**

Cowo ndud: **Hercules**

Di sebuah pub…

Mamori masuk ke pub bareng ama Wakana ama Suzuna…Pake mini dress glitter warna item n stiletto yang matching warnanya…

*joget disko..Dung dung tek dung dung!*

Trus, mereka pun rehat di sofa…

**Mamo:** Sekarang pake Blekberi sih dah ga masalah, harganya murah banget cuma 160rb/bulan…Ga kalah deh.

**Wakana:** Masa sih?

**Mamo: **Percaya aja! Nih, klo ada yang lebih murah lagi, bakal gua jadiin pacar baru…

Belum ada semenit ngomong, ada yang ngulurin tangan berbuku2 besar…

**Hercules:** *senyum2 jijay gt* Selamat ya, kamu baru aja dapet pacar baru. :D

**Mamo:** O.o

_**Makanya jangan percaya dulu ama provider yang murah. **_

_**Hiie! Untuk blekberi, cuma Rp 88rb/bulan!**_

**Suzuna: **Kak Mamo…ayo sana! *dorong2*

**Wakana: **Janji loh…

**Mamo: ***muka bete* Ieh…

*Musik disconya ganti ama remix lagu Ridho Roma*

**Mamo:** Eh, lagu fav gua! Ayo sini2…nari! *tarik2 Hercules*

**Waka+Suzu:** Dangdut techno?!

*angkat jempolnya, aseek…aseek!!*

**Hiie!!**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Agak susah nih, karena ga nemu iklan2nya...jd sesuai cerita ade saya aja yang sempet liat..:D Sementara ini dulu ya...UTS UTS...haha...


	8. Kirain

**8.**** Kiranti a.k.a Kirain**

Pertandingan Cristmas Bowl, Deimon v.s. Teikoku Alexander....

**Yamato:** Caesar Charge!

**Komentator:** Oh, apa ini?! Rupanya Yamato-kun langsung menerjang dengan _blitz_ ke arah _quarterback_!

_**DHUAAAAAAAAK!**_ *Hiruma kelempar jauh*

**Penonton:** OWWWWWWWWWW!

**Sena:** KYAH! Hiruma-san! *lari mendekat*

**Hiruma:** *terdiam* Uhuk..uhuk...Huwwe....Aku di-_tackle_ dia...*nangis bombay di bahu Sena*

**Sena:** Oh....cup..cup...*elus2*

**Anggota tim semuanya:** *bersimpati* *nepuk2 pundak Hiruma, etc*

**Yamato:** Aduh..maaf, aku ga tahu kamu lagi 'dapet'...*gaya ngomong anak Gaol*

*Suzuna muncul di layar, lagi duduk baca majalah sambil megang botol minuman*

**Suzuna:** Hihi..Untungnya cuma kita yang ngerasain....Minum Kirain secara rutin sebelum dan sesudah haid untung mengurangi rasa sakit dan lancar datang bulan...

**...KIRAIN...**

**..Lancar datang bulan!**** Produk baru dengan jus jeruk!**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Kekkekekee...:D


End file.
